


No Roots [fanvid] (Alice Merton)

by arestlesswind



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestlesswind/pseuds/arestlesswind
Summary: "Ask me where I come from, I'll say a different land."
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Nick Fury & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 5





	No Roots [fanvid] (Alice Merton)

**Author's Note:**

> YouTube direct link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zDb_M2tmehE


End file.
